


Sleep Aids [OLD]

by dr_zofia_bites



Series: The Brothers AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Biting, Body Hair, Casual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Trans Male Character, a blink and you'll miss it reference to past child abuse, am i the first to use that tag holy shit, the avengers being FRIENDS like they SHOULD BE, trans hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zofia_bites/pseuds/dr_zofia_bites
Summary: Prince Thor (aka thunder god) and David Banner (aka, The Incredible Hulk) help each other fall asleep.(Can be read as stand alone/ possibly not canon to the rest of the series)





	Sleep Aids [OLD]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [44TayLo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/44TayLo/gifts).



> okay so quick things you need to know for this fic:  
> This is part of an AU of mine where bruce and hulk were born as brothers  
> david is this universes version of hulk  
> david is hulk if he were allowed to be and was treated like a person  
> BOTH david and bruce got gamme'd up  
> Thor and Jane never dated but are friends  
> david is a trans man who never got around to bottom surgery and doesn't mind this, and yes this fic references that fact in a bit of detail because its porn  
> david is a man regardless of his parts and if i get any misgendering or weird fetishistic comments i'm gonna go feral on you  
> (i'm telling u this so if you have a squik or this will trigger any dysphoria, u can leave now)
> 
> thank you taylor for being so attracted to david the i had to write porn just for you, hope you enjoy
> 
> EDIT: minor formatting edits and word choice changes

You’d think fighting off an alien army would be hard, and if you do think that you’re damn right. After a day of high stress, multiple near death experiences, and fighting said previously mentioned army, the newly christened Avengers were ready to sleep for a week.

After a very short debrief (that would be continued on tomorrow when they weren’t about to fall asleep standing up) the group landed the quinjet at Stark Tower and were led to seperate rooms to finally rest. While the others took a room each (Tony going off to his own) Bruce and David shared one. Their time on the run making it habit to sleep close, just in case.

The bed was big and soft, which suited the brothers just fine, and within ten minutes they had both drifted off.

+++

It was the middle of the night when David woke from a dreamless sleep. He sighed quietly in frustration, realising that there was probably still some adrenaline in his system. The sleep- well it was more a nap- had gotten rid of most of the exhaustion, and there were only mild aches in the man's body.

David sat up and carefully left the room as to not disturb his brother. He probably didn’t need too, as Bruce was dead asleep to the world.

Padding out in just a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top, David went to the kitchen. It was big, or at least bigger than anything David had ever seen in his life, modern and spacious with stainless steel appliances and what might be marble countertops. There’s a bar lined with stools connected to the island countertop.

Thor is there.

David doesn't mind, and actually likes Thor. Sure he might have punched the guy during the battle, but that was just to get back at the asgardian for hitting Bruce on the helicarrier. Otherwise, the guy seems like a cool dude, a good fighter, jovial, and cares deeply about his friends and allies. Also he’s not to bad on the eyes.

David would be lying if he said there was no attraction.

The tall blond looks up as he enters and smiles.

“If it isn’t the green beast. What brings you here, Banner-son?” He speaks lowly out of respect for the late hour, yet his voice still carries the power it does at normal volume.

“Just David, blondie” David chuckles. He’d prefer not to be reminded where he got his last name from. He’s trying to _avoid_ nightmares, thank you. Thor nods as David continues.

“I woke up and can’t get back to sleep” David sits on the stool close to the other. He notices Thor is eating from a plate of bread, cheese, and grapes.

“You are not alone, my friend. Sleep evades me as well” Thor pushes the plate closer to David as an offering to share. The dark haired man smiles in thanks and pops a grape into his mouth.

“It always seems me and Bruce switch sleepless days. When I sleep well, he sleeps horribly and when he sleeps like a rock, I have insomnia….” David chuckles.

Thor’s eyes hold a hint of sadness as he replies “Loki has always has sleep troubles…”

Loki. David feels horrible for the kid. After he’d smashed the once thought dead prince into submission it was revealed that he’d been mind controlled too. He’s currently being held with SHIELD with magic suppressing cuffs on at his own request. Loki has been terrified the source of his mind control could still gain back influance or might be able to track his magic.

“Good thing he has a strong big brother to help him” David compliments softly. And maybe he’s projecting a just a bit, but he loves his own big brother and something about sadness just doesn’t fit Thor.

The prince looks up “....Thank you, David” he says earnestly.

David doesn't reply other than a soft smile and eats another grape as they two lapse into a comfortable silence. He can’t stop glancing back at Thor, or thinking about his emotion filled look, however. His face is so expressive and genuine, a sadly rare trait in people. David is roused from his thoughts when his companion speaks.

“Forgive me if this is too forward but… do warriors not copulate after battle here?”

David’s eyes widen and he coughs on the grape he’s eating. Did Thor _really_ just ask that? Is he being _serious??_ Is… is he _suggesting_ something??? David takes a brief second to be surprised that he finds he wouldn’t mind if Thor _was_ suggesting something.

“Umm… well… It’s… it’s not _uncommon_ , exactly…” he finds his cheeks heat a bit as he continues “Athletes, witch is kinda our equivalent to warriors, they uhh… they sometimes do so before or after games to sleep… better....” David suddenly realises why the other asked this.

He looks up and Thor is looking at him curiously… and with interest.

“Perhaps we could… help each other sleep then?” the blond asks lightly with a head tilt and, _damn it_ , it’s endearing.

Oh. My. God. He is suggesting _exactly_ what David thought he was suggesting. He has a mini heart attack over the fact that a hot guy is hitting on him. Then he has another over a fact about himself he almost forgot. If a god does exist, David prays to them that Thor wont mind…

“It’s not that I’m _not_ interested… but there is something you should know before we continue…” he finally replies, a note of nervousness coloring his words “Do… do you know what being transgender means?”

Thor nods “During my banishment here Jane taught me much about your current culture. Are you…?”

“Yes” David confirms “And… while I may have gotten work done up top” he taps his chest “I, uhh, never got around to… down below…” _Please_ let Thor be cool wit it...

“If you do not mind, then I do not mind. Just tell me what you do not want me to do” The blonde replies easily, lips quirking into a smile.

And truthfully, David _doesn’t_ mind. Originally time and money had been why he never got around to bottom surgery, then being on the run. But now, older and wiser, David found he was fine without it. He didn’t feel the need or want to change that. He was a man regardless of what was down there or what others thought about it.

“Well then.... We better go to your room, because I don’t think my brother would appreciate this kind of late night entertainment” David smirks, eyes already drinking Thor’s face and arms. He’s only wearing a slightly too small white t-shirt and blue pajama pants and he looks ridiculously sexy like that. Or maybe it because they just agreed to have sex.

Thor laughs and stands “No, I don’t think he would. Besides… I want you all to myself at the moment” he flirts.

David stands too. He’s eye level with Thor, but an inch taller. Their faces are just a few breaths apart.

“Come on, _thunder god_ , show me what you got…” He leans forward and kisses him chastely, before breaking away and turning to the door, throwing hooded eyes over his shoulder.

The scamper off to Thor’s room like teenagers who just snuck back into the house after curfew, giggling and groping what they can reach all the way. It's like they’re both chasing each other, working the other up with anticipation in an odd foreplay game that is both too much and not enough.

They enter the room the asgardian is using and Thor closes the door behind them. He wraps his arms around David’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. It’s electrifying, and not just because of Thor’s powers. Sparks of arousal start shooting up David’s spine as Thor threads a big hand into his dark hair. He wraps his own arms around Thor’s waist, rubbing up and down his back, going further down each time until eventually reaching his ass. Its firm with muscle, just like the rest of him.

They break the kiss for air, painting with lust and desire and quickly shed their shirts.

“Come on… show me what a beast you are” Thor pulls him closer to the bed, then pushes him down onto the soft mattress.

David eyes are glowing green with how much he’s loving this. Thor crawls into bed over him, his pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black. Everywhere he touches seems to tingle and David can’t tell if it's just psychological or if Thor is actually using some static to excite his nerves. The blonde straddles his waist and runs his hands up his sides, over his abs. Thor runs light fingers over the faded scars under his pecks.

“I’ve always though scars to be stories of bravery we wear on our skin. You are a brave man David Banner, a survivor and a fighter” Thor’s words were so genuine and heartfelt, David couldn’t help but yank him down into a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth and neediness. Their bodies mold together and David can feel Thor start grinding on him, hard length rubbing on his own crotch. David gasps at in surprise at how good it feels.

Thor pulls back “Bad?”

“No, _good_ ” David moans, moving his hips to get more friction. To spurr things along, he reaches down and palms Thor’s dick through his pants. The asgardian moans and reattaches his mouth to David’s. They grind their hips together faster then before, and because he’s feeling bold, David reaches into the others waistband and starts jerking him off. Thor breaks the kiss with a wanton sigh so he keeps his pace, only stuttering when Thor bites his neck and starts working a mark there.

“Come on, thunder god, _come on_ ” David murmurs as his hand picks up pace. Thor isn’t really grinding against him anymore, but jerking him off is a nice consolation and fucking hot all on its own. After another moment, Thor suddenly stills, biting down hard on David’s neck, and cums. David keeps pace through the orgasm and the blonde collapses on him as he comes down and finishes.

Thor is panting still and he sits up. He smirks down at David with a glint in his eye.

“I believe I still need to return the favor....?” He ends it a bit as a question, unsure if David is comfortable with the idea.

“If you’re up to the task” David teases back. His face is flushed and his eyes are still glowing. He wonders what Thor wants to do.

“If you’ll let me… I’d like to taste you…”

David’s eyes widen and he flushes more. The thought of Thor… going down on him was strangely appealing. But just because it sounded good doesn't mean he’d end up liking it. Still, no harm in trying.

“Go slow…” David said softly, and started shifting to get his sweatpants off. Thor helped, then got his own pajama pants off, and soon they were both naked.

It was and interesting sight. They were both similar in height and build, both strong men built to fight and protect. Their parts were just different. Being naked really shows how hairy David is compared to Thor. His arms, lower legs, chest, and a trail leading down to between his legs is covered in dark hair; sparse in some places and thicker in others. Thor however is pretty hairless save for a bit of blonde on his legs, forearms, and above his dick. It's an interesting and oddly beautiful sight, how similar yet different they are.

The asgardian shimmies down David’s body and leans down to be a breath away from his goal. David blushes and takes a breath, both anticipating pleasure and nervous that he’ll hate this. Thor is slow and gentle, brushing a thumb over his clit. It sends tiny sparks of pleasure up David’s spine and he gasps.

“Bad?” Thor pauses again, and David can't help but be endeared at his thoughtfulness.

“Good, keep _going_ ” he replies, tapering off into a groan as Thor rubs his clit again. He goes slow, rubbing and exploring the folds. David finds that he likes this and he’s happy that he can enjoy things like this without worrying about how he’ll react anymore.

Suddenly, Thor bows down and licks a long stripe from bottom to top. David moans out, and whines as Thor shoves his tongue in. He throws his arm over his eyes and tries thrusting his hips to get more stimulation. Thor pauses long enough to hold his hips down and David growls in frustration. The prince just chuckles and David has half a mind to smack him, if he were not distracted again by the tongue driving him crazy.

David threads his fingers through Thor’s long hair, holding his head in place but not pushing. He can't grind his hips up to chase more of the thunderers wicked tongue, so all David can do is close his eyes and drown in the sensations, voicing his approval with moans and whimpers and whines. He has no words, can't even think of them, all David knows is he feels his end fast approaching-

Suddenly his orgasms floods his body, and David lets out a loud formless noise and arches his back. He flops down limp when he’s done and relishes in the pleasant tingling aftershocks.

Thor crawls up his body and lies down next to David. They share tired smiles, Thor throws a blanket over them both, and they drift off to a pleasant sleep tangled up in each other. 

+++

Bruce wakes up to an empty bed and has a heart attack. It takes a few seconds for his brain to fully come back online and the events of yesterday to return to him. Oh… David probably woke up early and went to get breakfast. Well, his brother has great ideas, so Bruce dresses in a t-shirt and jeans and heads out to make breakfast for this new team.

Might as well make a good first impression.

He reaches the kitchen and gets to making a big meal for all seven people. Slowly the others file in, Tony going right for the coffee machine, Steve actually greeting him and chatting casually, Clint siting down and immediately burying his head in his arms, Natasha following soon after and remaining mostly quiet save a few comments to add to the conversation.

They are just starting to eat when David and Thor enter.

Bruce looks up to his brother and _instantly_ knows what's happening. The taller brother’s hair is messy, he has a satisfied and well rested look on his face, and there’s a _hickey_ peeking out from the collar of the white shirt he _definitely_ wasn’t wearing the night before.

“You had _sex!?_ ” Bruce blurts out before he can think, eyes wide in shock.

Everyone’s head snaps to the pair who entered. Natasha's eyes widen, Steve blushes, Tony and Clint start laughing. Thor froze at the loud exclamation and sudden attention and David’s eyes cheeks flush pink.

“Did ya have to _shout it?_ ” the man crosses his arms over his chest.

“Doctor, I’m sorry if I-” Thor starts, but Bruce cuts him off.

“I don’t care about you, I’m just baffled that David managed to work so fast”

Tony laughs even harder, and now it looks like Natasha is fighting off a smile.

David sighs loudly “ _Yes_ , me and Thor had _sex,_ now shut up and feed us”

And so, on their first day of being a team, the Avengers ate breakfast and Nick Fury became resigned to his fate of having to watch over these children.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if i messed up with anything about having sex while trans, tell me.


End file.
